Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds go to Charity
by SalemAnderson
Summary: Pre-movie AU. During one kidnapping, Roxanne convinces Megamind to participate in a bachelor auction for charity on the Fourth of July. When the bidding starts and things get interesting, who will ultimately walk away with a date with a Supervillain? Rated for the last chapter. My second attempt at a chapter-length story, although this one will not be that long. *Now Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Pre-movie AU. During one kidnapping, Roxanne convinces Megamind to participate in a bachelor auction for charity on the Fourth of July. When the bidding starts and things get interesting, who will ultimately walk away with a date with a Supervillain?

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind, although I wish I did, because I'd have put out a sequel by now! Thank you Dreamworks for these wonderful characters I like to play with now and then!

**Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds go to Charity**

Chapter 1

Generally, I do not like to have a spectacle made of me unless I orchestrated it. So then, why, I am sure you are asking yourself, am I looking at a picture of myself standing on a stage next to seven other 'bachelors' dressed in a ridiculous outfit on the front page of the Metrocity Daily Times? Well, in one word: Roxanne. I would probably be the headline story for a very different reason and in a much less dignified position if not for her. How did this happen? Well, I'll tell you.

It started like any other kidnapping. I was sitting in my favorite chair with Eighty-four in my lap dozing peacefully. Roxanne was passed out in the chair, the bag still on her head. She'd been that way for twenty minutes since she'd arrived. I worried for a moment that Minion had used too much of the knock-out spray on her, and then she woke up.

"You know a little respect for me, that's all I ask. Just wash the bag, please?" she said to me. Yeah, yeah, so we forgot to wash the bag again. Minion looked like he wanted to say something, but I guess he saw me and stopped himself. Then he left the room. I waited until I heard the door close with a click before I addressed my captive.

"_Eee-vil_ doesn't respect anything, Miss Ritchi," I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. So, feisty today, then. That would make things interesting. "So, tell me what you are most afraid of."

"Dying of boredom," she snapped back, not missing a beat. Definitely feisty. I huffed and turned my back to her, pretending to check the dials and switches on the control board. Sometimes her retorts struck a little too close to home. I prided myself on my entertainment value and presentation at least, and I knew she meant what she said for me. She interrupted my thoughts, "Megamind, can we move this along, please? I have something more important I need to be doing."

How dare she say that! I turned around and faced her indignantly, but kept my tone light to confuse her. "More important than being kidnapped by the one and only incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy? Ha! I think not! The world does not revolve around you, Miss Ritchi!"

"Actually, I do this time, and it's not about me." Oh, no.

"What what could you possibly mean?" I started pacing as I spoke; only glancing at Roxanne briefly to be sure she was still sitting where she should have been. Where was Minion? He should have been back from whatever task he ran off to do by now.

Roxanne spoke up again, "I was volun_teered_," she spat the word as if it was distasteful, "to coordinate a charity event for the City's Fourth of July celebration. I have a lot to do before then. And I only have four weeks!" She sounded really stressed out.

"_Cherry-teevent_? What is that? What do you mean you were volunteered?"

"My boss thought it would be good P.R. for the station if I was the 'coordinator' of this thing," she said it sarcastically, like she didn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth. I felt bad for her, but only marginally. Corporate America in any form is such an overrated place to be. It's much more profitable to be self-employed, if you are smart about it. And you don't have a stupid boss to make you do things you don't want to do.

"Oh. Well, why are you so stressed out about it? I am sure you have people to handle things for you. And if you don't, you should get someone to help you."

"I know that!" she snapped at me. Apparently she was more stressed out about this than I had originally thought.

A quiet cough interrupted her glaring at me. "Miss Ritchi," Minion's voice interjected. "What kind of charity event are you putting on?" I don't know when he came in behind Miss Ritchi, but his presence couldn't have been more welcome. She was a handful today.

She strained around in her chair to lay eyes on my henchfish and smiled at his honest curiosity, ignoring me completely when she answered Minion's question. "It's a bachelor auction. All proceeds go to the Metro City Boys' Home for Troubled Youths."

I stopped pacing immediately. Of course, it would have to be the one place other than the prison and Evil Lair that I actually cared about. I helped start that place when I first escaped from prison, under an alias of course; it would have been nice to have a place to call home other than prison when I was no more than a troubled child. Perhaps even I could have found the counseling and support I needed to find a purpose among law abiding citizens before my career in villainy got too far along. But, she couldn't possibly know all that.

She stared at me until I felt immensely uncomfortable and then her eyes became wide and she said, "I have a crazy idea!"

"Uh oh," Minion and I said simultaneously. She glared at me. "Okay, fine, what's your idea? Not that it matters," I threw out indignantly.

"Well, would the incredibly handsome genius be opposed to participating in the auction?" What? Why would I do that? Did she need that much help that she was willing to stoop to asking _me_ to help her?

"What, as the auctioneer?"

She laughed, not at me, but a genuine laugh, like I'd said something funny. I fell completely in love with the sound immediately. Then she ruined the moment, "No, as a prize."

I scoffed at the thought instantly. "No one in this city would consider me a prize, Miss Ritchi, I assure you."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I bet we can make you seem like a misunderstood anti-hero and the public would eat it up." Anti-hero? What was this nonsense? Did she really believe that?

"I am a Supervillain, Miss Ritchi; do not forget that for one moment." I said it in a menacing tone, trying my best to intimidate her. It never worked. I tried anyway.

"Yes, I know. You don't have to remake yourself at all, but there will be publicity galore. I don't know how well you'd deal with that. But you could generate so much money for the Boys' Home, Megamind. Please do it, for them if anyone." You know, if it had been any person talking about any other organization, I would not have hesitated to laugh out loud in their face and say no. But it was Roxanne and she was talking about my own pet project, two of the only things I actually cared about in my life.

I sighed and before Minion could jump on her side, said, "Very well. I will participate. Whatever you need me to do. But in exchange…"

"You want something in return?"

"Yes. A guarantee. I want you to have to be the one to interview me, anytime they need one for this thing. I won't talk to anyone else." She looked like she was going to laugh. I will never understand women.

"All right, I can agree to that. We'll have to get you an official release from prison for the charity to not be negatively impacted by your participation. And then, a more appropriate outfit for this public appearance wouldn't hurt either."

I had to object to that statement! "What is wrong with how I am dressed?"

"Nothing at all if you are trying to take over the city. But getting a date is another matter entirely." I only realized then that Roxanne was still tied up, or so she appeared until she started gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

"How long have you been untied, Miss Ritchi?" I smirked at her.

"I just finished, actually," she said with a smile.

How long has she been able to undo her bonds? I wondered what else she could do that I didn't know about. I also wondered idly if Roxanne was going to bid at the auction, but dismissed the idea of paying for a date as beneath her, even if it was for a good cause. No, I would likely wind up in the hands of some freakish person who would be fascinated by the fact that I am an alien and nothing more. It would be depressingly boring and I would be wishing for my cell less than an hour in, I am sure. But, I had agreed to do this for her against my better judgment. Minion was going to be upset with me once he had me alone. I know my friend and he was certainly thinking that what I'd agreed to was a bad idea. No matter, what's done is done and Minion will just have to help me whether he wants to or not.

I was so lost in thought that I was not paying attention to my captive. She startled the sense out of me and I jumped nearly a foot in the air when she just appeared in front of me. Standing no more than a foot away, completely unbound, "Thank you," she said.

I looked at her like she'd spoken another language. No one ever said thank you to me, not even Minion. I took a moment to recover myself, hoping in vain that she had not seen my unseemly display of weakness. "Well, my involvement will surely bring much more attention to your little insignificant cause, so it is the least I can do. So are you going to calm down now so we can get on with the destruction of your boyfriend in tights?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe. If you would agree to one more little tiny condition," she smiled and batted her eyelids at me. Now she wanted something more. Nice.

"I can only imagine what this will be. Proceed, Miss Ritchi, although do not assume that my hearing you out means that I will agree." I had to make it at least a little difficult on her.

"Fine. I just wanted to know if maybe, I could possibly, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, that is, if I could perhaps borrow your mnnfinonpfffh," she ended with her voice muffled by her suddenly present hand.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that last part. You want to borrow my what?" I couldn't believe that she really asked me if she could borrow Minion. Like he was a pet or a tool or something!

"Minion. I want to borrow Minion to help me with planning this thing. I am in way over my head and I am sure presentation will be just as important to you here as any other time." I heard my long-time friend squeal in the background. Planning was his forte and there was no way, with my consent of course, that he was going to turn her down.

"Well, you are right about the presentation. It is the key to being perceived in the manner in which you intend." I was certain she already knew that, but I felt like specifying why presentation was imperative. It seemed important at that moment to make my sentiments known.

"Right. So, Minion, please?" she asked with a pleading tone in her voice.

Well, even if I was going to say no, that look in her eyes when she was so close to me made my mind incredibly muddled. I found it extremely difficult to construct a cohesive sentence. Eventually, I was able to reply. "It does not matter to me. But you will have to ask him if you want his participation, Miss Ritchi."

She turned toward my friend and approached him as he stood in the shadows of the room we were in which supposed to be conducting her kidnapping. "Minion, will you help me plan this charity bachelor auction?"

"I think I will, Miss Ritchi. It sounds like fun." I would have to talk to that fish later.

Suddenly, I realized something. "What about your boyfriend in tights? Who else is participating in this auction?"

"Metro Man will be there, but he's not my boyfriend. He'll be one of the bachelors, like you. I don't have the rest of the lineup solid yet."

"Well, you two best get to work then. I won't have this being a sloppy presentation because of slacking off at the beginning." I chided them but in reality, I was very nervous. I was up for auction? Why did that idea not revolt me until just then? Of course, I had agreed to let Minion do whatever he wanted to do so long as it did not interfere with my plans and since I am involved with this, my plans were already interfered with, so it was not his fault. I almost outright agreed to her request simply because if Minion was going to help her, then perhaps she would be around the lair more often and I might get to actually see her without having to kidnap her. I hoped so anyway.

**a/n: Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thanks for the wonderful feedback. I am glad you like my little idea. I hope I don't disappoint!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind, although I wish I did, because I'd have put out a sequel by now! Thank you Dreamworks for these wonderful characters I like to play with now and then!

**Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds go to Charity**

Chapter 2

It turned out to be just as I'd hoped as the days passed. Minion arranged to pick her up at some semi-public place or her apartment and blindfolded her so she couldn't find the lair by herself. He'd bring her back home and I would get to talk to her for a few minutes here and there. It was better than nothing.

One morning, she was there with Minion and me, and they were still trying to convince me why I needed to dress differently. I wasn't following their logic at all. "I don't understand why I can't wear what I am wearing now. I am comfortable." Everyone has seen me wearing my leather and spikes, so why should I have to change just for this thing? Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Why don't you just wear your bodysuit under the regular clothing? I want you in a suit on that stage. Minion, what do you think?" she asked the fish who was, at that moment, trying to do his best impersonation of a fly on the wall. I glared at him but he didn't see me before he opened his overly-helpful mouth.

"Um, Sir, I think Miss Ritchi is right." So they ganged up on me, just like that. "I will design a formal suit for you, I promise. I'll show it to you as soon as I have it put together." Small consolation, if I agreed to it.

Roxanne was just looking at me and I could swear I heard her mutter under her breath, "I can't wait to see what he looks like in a suit." And then she said louder, "I think you look good in whatever Minion puts on you, including this outfit. I just want to have you in a suit like the other bachelors." I heard both things she said of course, I have excellent hearing, but she'd said I looked good, and that's all I really cared about. Nothing else mattered and I suddenly wondered why I was making such a big deal about this.

"Fine," I said it with a defeated huff but the thought that Miss Ritchi actually cared at all what I looked like in any type of clothing gave me a little glimmer of hope that she might not despise me as much as I had previously suspected. And then Minion promised to make my suit with materials that would not irritate my skin so he managed to convince me not to wear the bodysuit underneath. It was a decent compromise.

My henchfish and Roxanne planned together non-stop for the first week. Then three other women became involved in the planning, but they would only meet the other three outside the lair, at my request. Minion was out of the lair a lot more than I was used to, but it was necessary for the proper planning of this thing, and after all it was one of his strong suits, even if I didn't always listen to his advice. After the planning phase was complete, there were many times that Miss Ritchi was at the lair waiting for Minion to complete some task or to arrive home from his errand with the item or information that she needed. I used these times to my advantage.

"Ollo Miss Ritchi. What brings you into my lair today?"

"Minion brought me here as usual, but I am waiting on him to come back now. We have to go talk to the florist about the decorations for the stage but he is meeting with a few of the other bachelors right now. I hope he'll be back soon so I don't have to bother you for too long."

"Oh, I see. Well, how are things going otherwise? You know, I can't have my image tarnished due to sloppy presentation." She rolled her eyes. Minion no doubt had everything under his control and would perform up to my standards, but it was still fun to razz my favorite reporter when given the opportunity.

"I don't want to talk about that with you, mister. You will see it all soon enough." I chuckled at that and she smiled at me.

"I see, so what can I do for you, Miss Ritchi? You did come find me as I recall."

"You're right, I did." She sidestepped my question with one of her own, "So, are you working on any new plans to take over the city since you are on sabbatical at the moment?"

"As if I would tell you, Miss Nosy Reporter." She laughed. I joined in because the sound was so merry. After a moment of laughing together, she tapered off to a quiet giggle. In the end, we were smiling at each other warmly, and I was lost in her eyes for several moments until she cleared her throat and looked away.

"So, what are you doing in here then?" she asked into the silence. I wanted nothing more than to be lost in her eyes again, but that seemed an impossibility, so I resigned myself to answering her question instead.

"I am designing a new method of transportation for myself. The invisible car is great, but I'd like something with a bit more freedom. And, no before you ask, I will not show it to you. Not until it is completed at least." She huffed at my interception of her impending question.

"You will show me when it is done, though, right?"

"I am sure you will see it sooner or later. Perhaps during the next kidnapping," I smirked and she scowled. No matter. It was fun to tease her and she would be impressed by my genius soon enough. The designs for the hoverbike were nearly complete and I anticipated having a working prototype before the month was out. She stalked off after our brief tête-à-tête and I chuckled to myself as I returned to tweaking the design. Minion came home shortly thereafter, so she was occupied with her preparations anyway. I decided to put the passenger seat back into the design - just in case. It wouldn't disrupt any of the other systems.

A few days later she was there again and Minion had banned her from the fitting room when I tried on the beginnings of the leather tuxedo he was crafting for me to wear during this ridiculous production. I could hear her stomping around impatiently as she waited for Minion to finish with me. It was amusing to say the least that he scheduled this fitting so close to his appointed meeting with her. If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought that he did it on purpose. When I emerged after he'd declared me unnecessary, I found her standing with her arms crossed and her back toward the curtain behind which we'd been conducting the fitting. "Ahem. Miss Ritchi, I believe Minion will be out in a moment."

"Thanks," she said and the scowl on her face softened when she turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry for being so rude, but this entire thing has me stressed out again. I don't know if I picked the right people for auction. Aside from you and Metro Man, no one else has been shown the least bit of interest."

"People are showing interest in me?"

"Yes, well, we've done some pre-interview promotion. That's tomorrow you know. The interview," she seemed frantic and a little crazed.

"I remember, Miss Ritchi," I said calmly. Then I realized she had other reasons to be stressed. I sincerely hoped that one of them was not me. I tried to hedge the issue. "I thought you had enlisted Minion's help to ease this stress." I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I knew the gesture would be just as unwelcome from me now as it would have been before this whole mess started. She would surely pull away from me and then things would be awkward. No, it was better to keep my distance.

"He is for the most part. What I am worried about is this interview with you tomorrow. This could make or break your chances for helping the Boys' Home." So she was worried about me messing this up for her. Part of me wanted to be offended, but then part of me knew that things tended to go wrong for me even when I had the best of intentions, so she had a legitimate reason to be concerned. And she seemed so distraught about it, I had to reassure her.

"Miss Ritchi, I promise that I will not do anything to sabotage this effort of yours," I found myself saying rather uncharacteristically. She looked at me with disbelief all over her face. I explained to her quietly, "Look, Metro Man and I made rules in the beginning of our public conflict and we gave each other nothing more than our mutual word that they wouldn't be broken. Thus far, they haven't been, by either of us." She still stared at me blankly. I sighed; I knew she wouldn't believe there were actual boundaries in the rivalry he and I had, but then a moment later she scoffed at me. Her gaze shifted from disbelief to a knowing look and then I knew. She did believe me. "I guess the point I am trying to make is this: my word, when I am serious about giving it, really does mean something. And I meant it when I said I would not injure your efforts."

She rushed forward and threw her arms around my shoulders. I stood there frozen, completely unsure of what to do until I felt her hands rest gently against my back. I wrapped my arms around her and gently placed my hands against her back in similar places to where she'd placed hers on mine. She squeezed me tightly but pleasantly and I squeezed her back, enjoying immensely the feeling of her soft warm body in my arms and lost entirely in the sensation, despite its abrupt end. She pulled away but left her hand on my arm. "Thank you. I can't tell you what a load off that is."

"It was nothing," I mumbled as Minion came out of the curtain and distracted her attention back to the real reason she had come to the lair. I didn't speak with her again the rest of the day as she prepared her questions with Minion's approval except for the interview she'd arranged. Somehow it made it seem like this thing was more in my control since Minion had the final say on what she would ask me.

The rest of the day lapsed as I went back to building my hoverbike. The engine I used was a modified jet engine that I redesigned to operate at slower speeds, use less fuel and run on regular gasoline instead of jet fuel. It meant I would not be able to go faster than a normal car, but I didn't think it would be a problem. I carefully painted luminescent lightning bolts over the dried black paint on the body. Perhaps it would be dry enough for the clear coat later. Glossy black always did look better to me than flat black, and the lightning bolts had been Minion's idea. Now that I saw it all together, I liked it.

The next morning, it was time for the blasted interview. I elected to wear my usual outfit so I could be comfortable. The lights in the studio were hot and I felt the pressure of the cameras staring at me with all those humans standing behind them. I was starting to think this was a very bad idea when Roxanne came in. She was wearing a blue blazer with a crisp white blouse underneath that complimented her skin and eyes and made her look angelic. I could not keep my eyes off of her, and I wasn't paying attention to anything else really. The interview passed by so quickly and I barely remembered the questions or my responses in the end because I was so distracted by my lovely…er…_the_ lovely reporter. She was most certainly not mine. The interview seemed to go well, though, because she had a smile on her face and the producer was giving her an enthusiastic 'thumbs up.'

I watched the footage later and the questions were fair and no more than agreed upon. My responses, too, were not over the top and in the end the entire point of the interview was to discuss why I was contributing my time to this charity in the first place – Roxanne arranged the whole thing to be community service to help gain a positive public reaction – and what the winner could expect from me during the date in the second, since the dates themselves were prearranged.

I kept my founder status with the Boys' Home a closely guarded secret, even from Roxanne. The only other person that knew anything was Minion, and I trusted him to not let her get too close to the truth. Besides, I didn't get anything from that place other than personal satisfaction knowing that they are helping kids who are having a troubled childhood, like I did, and I didn't want it associated with Megamind.

The weeks until the auction passed all too quickly after the interview as I, with Roxanne's help, spoke with the warden about my official release from prison for the day to serve 'community service' to the Boys' Home.

"Good morning, Warden!" I said cheerfully as I entered the conference room at KMCP 8 where Roxanne arranged for us to meet. It was a good compromise since I refused to allow anyone else into my lair and I was not going back to the prison willingly, not if I could help it.

"To what do I owe this visit, Megamind?" the warden asked me as he sat down in the chair across the table from me. His question confused me somewhat until I saw Roxanne out of the corner of my eye motioning for me to explain. Apparently he did not know the reason for his visit.

"Well, I have agreed to participate in this event for Rox-er charity."

"I see."

"Yes, well, it will look bad for the charity if I am a fugitive."

"And?"

"And, I need an official temporary release from prison so that I can participate."

"Son, you do realize that in order to be released from the prison officially, you will have to actually be in custody first."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Details, details."

He glared at me with the stern look he always had when I got into trouble as a small child. "I am serious."

I felt a little small as that little child as I looked at the only father-figure I'd ever known. "Yes, yes, I get it. I - I'll turn myself in. But only if you agree to this temporary release."

"How long is this release supposed to be for?" he asked me. Roxanne came in the room at that moment with two stacks of papers which she placed on the table in front of me and the warden. It was a release agreement, and as I flipped through the document, she began to explain the terms to the both of us.

"I had our legal department draft the two contracts you have now. One is the contract regarding the community service release and the other is a waiver and personal guarantee. The community service release contract is pretty self-explanatory. Megamind needs to be released into the station's custody at eight thirty on the Fourth of July. The station will take responsibility for getting him to the auditorium for the event and up until the auction is complete at which point the second contract will take over. Once the auction is complete, the successful bidder will sign the waiver and personal guarantee which places the burden of returning Megamind to the prison at or before midnight." She finished and then sat down at the end of the table.

The warden and I looked at each other and then back at her in wide-eyed amazement. "What?" I shook my head and laughed. "The lawyers gave me the spiel to say." The warden joined in with a chuckle of his own and then Roxanne joined in with us. "Anyway, the legal department wants the contract signed before you two leave today since the event is less than three days away. They want reassurance."

"Fine, I'll agree to it," the warden said.

"As will I, but only if I can make one specification."

"Megamind," the warden's said in a warning tone. I quickly told them the condition I wanted to add to the release agreement with regard to the custody arrangement. The warden chuckled, Roxanne laughed and they both quickly agreed to my addition. He and I both signed the contract and then he left. I wanted to talk to Roxanne afterward, but she left to do something work related and I went back to the lair. In the days that followed, Minion finalized my suit and I put the finishing touches on my hoverbike. I didn't see Roxanne again until the day of the event.

**a/n: Up next: the auction! **

**P.S. I love reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I think auctioneers are obnoxious, so I didn't put one in this story…blame my husband for watching Storage Wars and those kind of shows…ugh! There are other ways to do auctions, you know… :)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind, although I wish I did, because I'd have put out a sequel by now! Thank you Dreamworks for these wonderful characters I like to play with now and then!

**Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds go to Charity**

Chapter 3

I turned myself in on July third. They released me into Roxanne's custody, as I had specified in the contract, on July fourth at eight thirty in the morning. She brought me to the staging area to allow me to get ready. That was the last time I'd seen her and she'd barely spoken a word to me. I guessed she was done with me now that the event was upon us. Oh well. I knew it wasn't going to last forever.

So there I was, standing on a stage in front of a crowd of women being ogled all because Roxanne had asked me to. I silently cursed myself for being so easily manipulated by her charms especially since she was ignoring me. Bidding had already commenced in the silent manner in which it was designed. I waited impatiently as woman after woman came up to the stage to appraise all of the men standing there while the silent auction took place. They did not hide the blatant ogling they did of me. I would rather have had Roxanne ogling me, but the attention didn't seem unpleasant or malicious, or perhaps I just hoped it wasn't.

Metro Man still managed to stand out above this crowd even more so than me, wearing a white and gold tuxedo. It was gaudy, really. Next was a tall well groomed dark haired man in a crisp navy blue business suit with a starched white shirt and a red power tie. The other six men looked similar to him, each as unremarkable as the other, with only differences in their hair, height and clothing to really distinguish them. And then there was me. I was dressed in the fine black suit with blue trim that Minion had made for me, shiny leather boots and no gloves. The material was the same as that with which he usually constructed my costumes, so it really felt no different to me. The only problems in my opinion were the lack of spikes and the lack of a high collar. I felt a little nervous with my hands exposed as well.

Woman after woman, and then even some men walked by to glance, glare, stare, ogle and outright size up each of us. Some paid particular attention to me while others ignored me completely. I was almost too distracted to notice. Fortunately for me, I was used to being stared at by people who had no tact. What really unnerved me, though, was: where was Roxanne? I hadn't seen her at all for nearly twenty minutes and _she_ was supposed to have custody of _me _per her arrangement with the warden. What was she doing now that was so important that she was shirking her duty? Wasn't she supposed to make sure I didn't make a break for it or crash the party into chaos or something? I could do anything unsupervised! She would be held accountable as much as I would if that happened. Of course, that is part of why I would never dream of causing trouble now. Roxanne didn't deserve to get into trouble just because she decided to ditch me. I kept looking for her in vain amongst the crowd. She only had a few minutes left until the winners' names were announced and there was no sign of her. Perhaps she was in the production booth watching from afar. Yes, that would make the most sense. She was keeping an eye on me without having to spend any unnecessary time with me.

It made me sad because I wanted nothing more than to spend every waking moment with her. She was so vivacious and smart and I could not remember a time when I felt as happy and complete as the last brief weeks while she'd been in the lair so many times. I longed for more time with her. Once the successful bidder claimed me, however, my custody would be transferred to her (at least I hope it was a 'her') and I would be with her for the remainder of the day. I had an unexpected pang in my chest when I realized that it was highly unlikely I'd get to see her the rest of the day, or at all unless I kidnapped her again. It made me miserable on the inside. I didn't want our time together to be over.

I guess that was just the nature of the game I'd signed up for; I'd gotten a taste of acceptance by society and Roxanne by refraining from acting evilly for the last month. It had felt good that Roxanne would just talk to me on occasion when she was at Evil Lair; I sincerely enjoyed talking to her, no matter how we spoke – friendly, banter, flirting, or small talk about the weather – it didn't matter, so long as she talked to me. I could only hope the person to whom I was going to belong for the remainder of the day would be half as exceptional as she was because tomorrow, I would be back to reality and that was not something to which I was looking forward.

The half-hour allotted for bidding seemed to take forever as I waited for the inevitable. Roxanne finally showed up, but she was on the far end of the room and not looking at me. I noticed that her cheeks were flushed for some reason and then she disappeared in the crowd. I was about to contact Minion to find her when the emcee decided to start announcing the winners.

The suit I was wearing being as comfortable as it was, still held nothing to the comfort of my bodysuit. I felt exposed with my neck open to attack the way it was. The suit jacket and pants were black and my thin tie was a metallic blue color and it sat atop a crisp white shirt with metal tips on the collar points, which were firmly buttoned down. I didn't like the neck exposure but Minion and Roxanne were both right. I looked fantastic and yet I still managed to blend in with the others to a degree, notwithstanding my blue skin and large head. Not even Roxanne knew how very nervous I had been about my reception at this thing. It was positive so far.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the emcee finally started the presentation. "As you can see, there are eight handsome men up here awaiting the results of today's auction." The man prattled on about the first six men, none of whom I cared a bit about so I was not paying any attention to him as I was still trying to lay eyes on Roxanne. He grabbed my attention when he began talking about number seven. "I think we all want to know who won Bachelor Number Seven, and you know who I mean – our very own Metro Man! He was paid for in the amount of ten thousand five hundred and twenty dollars by Miss Nancy McTeague. Nancy, please turn in your payment and claim your prize." That was interesting. Roxanne didn't bid on him. I expected her to at least contribute some money to the charity despite having given up almost all of her free time over the last four weeks. She was usually such a goody-goody. It was another reason I liked her. Perhaps she was simply outbid. Nancy was a pretty blonde woman who Metro Man couldn't keep his eyes off. Perhaps they had met before and prearranged her funds. But, why would he be with that woman when he was dating Roxanne? It didn't make any sense. Unless she hadn't been lying when she'd said he wasn't her boyfriend.

"And last but not least, Bachelor Number Eight: Megamind." The crowd went dead silent, everyone eagerly awaiting the announcement of the person who had purchased this date with me. "He was paid for in the amount of seventeen thousand and ten dollars," I was stunned. I raised more money than Metro Man? "By Miss Roxanne Ritchi." I gasped at the same time as the rest of the crowd. Roxanne! She – she bid – on _me_? I wandered off the stage in a daze, unable to hear anything but the rushing in my ears, and stood next to the cashier's table to await her arrival. The announcer continued his instructions and I found myself stunned even further when I realized that she was about to pay more than seventeen thousand dollars for a date with me. Why would she do that? None of this made any sense to me. Even for a good cause and a substantial tax write-off! I couldn't believe that she stood right in front of me and handed over that much cash to cover her bid. The criminal in me noticed immediately that she still had more money on her: a large wad of bills, mostly hundreds, folded in half with a one dollar bill wrapped around the outside and a rubber band securing it that she stuffed deep into her left hip pocket. I had no intention of using the knowledge.

"So, I guess you're all mine then, Megamind," she said to me and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the thought of spending the rest of the day with her alone. And I didn't even have to tie her up!

"I guess so. What are you going to do with me, Miss Ritchi?"

"Whatever Minion planned for the date, I guess. He interviewed all the other bachelors to get ideas, and he would have interviewed you, except that he knows you better than anyone. He planned out all the dates for the bachelors, including yours. There's an itinerary in the limo. Do you want to go now?" she asked me with a bright look in her eyes and a smile on her face. Then she reached forward and took my hand in hers. I was not wearing any gloves, at Minion's insistence, and the skin-to-skin contact with her hand was electrifying. In that second, I wondered if she felt it, and then I was sure she had when she gasped ever so slightly. She didn't let go. We left the crowded room and made our way outside and to the waiting limousine with my name on the chauffer's placard. I followed her as she climbed into the back of the car. It was stretched, so there were benches along the sides of the car as well as the one in the back. The carpet was plusher than I had ever seen in a car, and it was blue. There were lights inlayed in the panels and ceiling of the car that gave it a magical aura. I sat down on the back bench seat with Roxanne next to me, her hand holding mine tightly but not uncomfortably.

The door closed and I heard the chauffer get in to the front of the car. I turned to Roxanne who was looking at me with an unfamiliar expression on her face. "I like that suit on you."

I felt the heat pool in my cheeks. Surely they were purple by now. "Thank you."

"It makes you look even more devilishly handsome," she continued the compliment.

I felt another flush run up my neck and to my cheeks turning them what I can only assume was a bright fuchsia and the rest of my face light purple. It was almost too much. It made me want to know even more why she had paid so much money for this. I hoped against my own luck that she wasn't toying with me. I didn't think my heart could take it, attached to her as it already was, the traitor. I cleared my throat as I began, "Miss Ritchi…"

"Roxanne," she said, interrupting me.

"What?"

"Call me Roxanne. It's my name."

"Okay. Roxanne, I have a question for you, and you don't have to answer now but I would like an answer before the end of the night, if you don't mind."

"Shoot." Shoot what? Are we under attack? She didn't seem panicked, so I decided it must be an unfamiliar idiom. I wondered if perhaps she would explain.

"I'm sorry?"

"It means go ahead."

"Oh. Well, I was curious why you paid so much money for me."

She didn't miss a beat. "I had to, to win. And, I was only bidding in ten dollar increments. I would have paid more if necessary, but the closest person to me stopped at seventeen thousand." She answered the question with a determined look but not specifically enough to my liking.

"More? But why did you bid on me at all?"

"I'll answer that question later tonight if you can't figure it out by then," she replied with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Flirty today then: my personal favorite. She rested her other hand on the hand of mine that held hers, rotating her body as she crossed her legs toward me and leaning in to the seat. "Our itinerary says our first stop is the park for some fun and some lunch." I just nodded. I was only along for the ride anyway. "Have you ever ridden a bicycle before?" she asked suddenly.

"I can't say that I have. Well, unless you count a stationary bike in the prison gym." She laughed again. The sound of bells ringing as angels sing, it was so beautiful to my ears. "And I have driven my new hoverbike, if that counts."

She giggled. "No, it doesn't, but I'd love to go for a ride on that hoverbike sometime."

"I'm sure I can arrange that, Miss R-er – Roxanne."

"Can you? Maybe today?"

"Possibly," I say, trying to be coy on purpose. The truth is that I would stand on my head and gargle peanut butter if it meant that she would stay with me and keep laughing her wonderful angelic laugh. I'd make it happen to make her happy. When did I get so attached to her? So devoted? Was it even warranted? For all I knew, she only paid for this date for the sheer joy of getting to be the one to turn me back in. It was an awful lot of money to pay for her to just want to do that, but then she might have been looking forward to it so much that money was no object.

The car pulled to a stop along the curb next to the entrance to the park. The chauffer, doing his job quite effectively, came around and opened the door for the two of us and I took the moment of distraction to school away the dark mood that had suddenly settled on me. Even if this was only for one day, I was going to enjoy it to the fullest extent possible. And I was going to leave a lasting impression on my date if I could manage it, and a good one at that.

When we arrived in the park, it was only ten fifteen in the morning, so it was too late for breakfast but too early to have lunch, although I hadn't eaten in my nervousness so I was actually pretty hungry. I broke away from her gaze as we exited the car. The day was a warm and sunny one. Exactly the type of day during which I would normally stay locked inside my lair in a window-less room lonely and miserable or frantically planning my next scheme. That 'auction for charity' idea was increasingly one of the best decisions I'd made, especially due to present company.

Roxanne found a man renting out bicycles on the edge of the park and I rented two of the vehicles for our enjoyment. Roxanne requested something called 'training wheels' when she was talking to the gentleman. My bicycle quickly became a four wheeled vehicle and we were off. It was a lot more fun than it looked, that's for sure. She pedaled ahead several feet and I pedaled faster to catch up. The path was a winding one and she seemed to want us to follow it exactly, like she had it memorized and was following it by heart. I followed as best I could until she stopped suddenly, and then I nearly crashed into the back of her as I came to an unsteady stop myself.

"My mother used to bring me here as a kid; it was our favorite place to come. Now look at it, all set up for a lunch picnic just for you and me. It's so pretty!" She dismounted her bike quickly and put the kick-stand down, then removed her helmet, leaving it dangling on the handle bars. I followed suit and she grabbed my hand again to pull me toward the blanket. The training wheels kept my bicycle from falling over without using the kickstand. Helmets and hats never fit my large cranium, so I didn't bother with one. I hopped down before I could fall and hurried along to catch up with her so I could walk next to my beautiful date for the last several feet to the picnic blanket.

We settled on the blanket and helped ourselves to the cold cut sandwiches, lightly salted potato chips and sweetened iced tea. The lunch food was devoured rapidly since I was so hungry and soon I found myself lying next to Roxanne on the blanket, studying cloud formations through an opening in the foliage above us. She laughed, "That one looks like an elephant." And it did! We laughed together. My heart continued its pattern of being erratically every time she laughed.

Speaking of hearts, I noticed a cloud formation that was remarkably similar to one. "That one looks like a heart," I said pointing to another cloud.

"No, it doesn't," she said with a giggle. "A heart is like this," and then she drew one in the air with her fingers. I couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute. Her hand found its way back to mine and she gave me a squeeze. I squeezed her hand back.

With a smile I couldn't seem to wipe off my face, I explained, "No, I meant the human heart. See, left ventricle, right ventricle, right atrium, left atrium, and there's even the major veins and arteries too!" I pointed out the details in the cloud in support of my observation with the hand she wasn't holding. She leaned up on her elbow and looked at me like I was crazy and then her face broke into a wide smile before she dissolved into laughter again.

"Leave it to you to see a textbook diagram in a cloud," she said as she squeezed my hand. She giggled a little more as she settled back down onto the blanket next to me, snuggling closer and resting her head on my shoulder. It was the most peaceful I could remember feeling in a long time. Her hand remained in mine and we lay there basking in the filtered sunlight for several long lazy moments. Had I not been so hyperaware of the woman snuggling next to me, I might have drifted off to sleep, it was so serene. It seemed like time had stopped in our perfect moment until the chauffer found us and indicated that it was time to move on to our next activity.

Minion had planned the day down to the minute, according to the itinerary. I could have laid there next to her on that blanket all day long and been perfectly content, but then we had more to do than just spending the day in the park. Once we were settled back in the car, I leaned back and rested my head against the seat next to Roxanne. She leaned into me and I couldn't help but smile. "What's next on our agenda?"

"Let's see," she said as she took the paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Looks like we are going to the lake for some paddle-boating."

"Oh, really? That seems interesting. I've never done that before."

"Interestingly enough, I haven't either. This ought to be fun." She settled against me and we waited in companionable silence until we arrived at the lake where we would make our mutual first attempt at paddle-boating. As we got out of the car, I looked around the area, surveying it for any potential dangers or photographers lurking in the bushes. A glint of metal caught my eye off to the side of the bushes and I walked toward it without saying anything to Roxanne. She followed, naturally, and was on my heels when I discovered something stashed in the bushes waiting there just for us.

My hoverbike. Paddle-boating sounded fun, but not near as much fun as soaring through the air with Roxanne holding onto me for dear life. Perhaps she might want that ride now?

"What is this thing?" she asked me suddenly, awe in her voice. I did not realize she was standing so close.

"It's my hoverbike."

"That's the hoverbike? I can't believe you finished it! You were only working on designing it like two weeks ago."

I chucked and she giggled again. I could see in the look in her eyes that she wanted her requested ride, so I decided to offer it before she asked. "Yes well, I had plenty of time to get it finished since I was on vacation, didn't I?" She smirked at my statement but did not take her eyes off of my bike. "Would you like to take that ride now?" Her eyes got as big as saucers and she had a grin splitting her face. So, yes, then. I returned my gaze to the bike and only then realized that it was completely off. That would mean waiting. Oh well, it would be worth it if she really wanted to…

"You want to ditch the rest of our date?" she said.

My face fell, I felt it. It almost hit the floor. I thought we were having fun, but she wanted to end it already. I must be worse at this dating thing than I thought. We still had twelve hours left. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "I guess if that is what you want to do. I am sorry if I did anything to make you regret your rather large donation earlier. I'll take you home whenever you are ready."

She laughed again. I looked up at her. She smiled warmly. "You know, for a genius, you are pretty dense sometimes." I am?

I eyeballed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, I meant that we should ditch the rest of the list and just do our own thing. I don't really care what we do as long as we are together. I bought you for a reason, Megamind, and I am not through with you just yet. And I really want you to take me for a ride on that." She sounded giddy. My grin was goofy, I am quite sure, but I had absolutely no control over it.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I had hoped to have this story finished by tomorrow, but that's not gonna happen. But, good things come to those who wait, so I hope you like this installment…**

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind, although I wish I did, because I'd have put out a sequel by now! Thank you Dreamworks for these wonderful characters I like to play with now and then!

**Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds go to Charity**

Chapter 4

After removing my jacket and tie and placing them neatly on the bush next to where the bike was parked, I tossed a leg over my new favorite ride and fired up the engine, revving it for show as I started the warm-up cycle on the rest of the bike's systems. She giggled and then climbed on behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. It made me feel more secure. Like there was one human on this planet that might actually miss me if I was gone. It was then that I noticed a small scrap of paper wedged in the instrument panel. I plucked it out swiftly and read it covertly, unsure of the contents, "_Dear Sir," _it said,_ "Your hoverbike is gassed up and ready to go. Your dinner reservation is at eight. Be back here at seven thirty. Oh, I am your chauffer, in case you have been too distracted to notice. Tell Miss Ritchi I said, "Hi and have fun!" –M :)"_ He must have put this here while we were eating and relaxing in the park. "Fantastic fish," I said out loud.

"He is, isn't he," Roxanne agreed. "I don't think I would have gotten through this thing without him," she paused, "or you." I turned my head so she could see the smile on my face before I returned my attention back to the warm up on the bike. I designed it not to use up any fuel in standby mode because the engine is not on, but the warm up cycle is bypassed because certain key computer systems – that take forever to warm up – remain active but suspended. Soon enough, the bike signaled that it was ready. Finally! That is why I put the _STANDBY_ mode on the bike in the first place!

"Hold on," I told her as I kicked the bike off the ground and raised our altitude a few hundred feet into the air. I loved the way she clung tighter to me the higher we levitated. We reached my desired cruising altitude and I activated the hover function so the bike would remain aloft before sitting up and surveying the scenery. I felt her grip on me loosen as she began to relax and look around too, but her arms never left my waist. It was remarkable to be so close to her without having to force her to be here. And the city was actually very pretty from this viewpoint; it was sort of romantic.

As Roxanne clung tightly to me, it made me feel like I didn't need the hoverbike to fly. The moment couldn't have been more perfect, which is of course, the exact point that it turned sour. He came out of nowhere and I nearly slammed into him in my effort to stop the bike in midair. His face was stern although he was still dressed in the ridiculous tux he had been wearing at the auction that morning. I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth or the tone in which they were spoken.

"What do you want, Metro Mahn?"

"This was not part of your pre-approved activities for this date, Megamind. I have orders to haul you in if you step one toe out of line. Justice declares that you have left the line far behind. You are coming with me!"

I was about to reply to his demand but Roxanne beat me to it, "What the hell do you mean, Wayne? This wasn't part of the agreement we signed!" She sounded extremely miffed; it made me feel elated.

"Roxanne, stay out of this. Your agreement was only for show, the agreement I have is with the Chief of Police. He asked me to keep a close watch on Megamind for the duration of this escapade. For good reason, obviously!" His tone was haughty and I wanted to take the bait, but at the same time, I did not want to ruin my chances with the beautiful reporter who still clung tightly to my back. Things were going so well for us, so of course Mister Goodie-two-shoes would have to show up and ruin it!

I replied to the hero with as much disdain as I could, "What kind of a date would I be if I didn't give the lady what she wanted? She asked to go for a ride, not that it's any of your business."

He ignored me and addressed my date, "Speaking of which, Roxanne, what were you thinking when you did this? I mean, it was crazy enough to even have him involved, but then for you to bid on him, and such a high bid too…really, Roxanne, what were you thinking?"

I cut her off before she could answer this time, "I knew it! I just knew you were jealous of me!"

"Justice does not feel jealousy!"

"Call it whatever you want. You are jealous." I sat up, letting go of the handle bars and crossed my arms over my chest indignantly. To my surprise and delight, Roxanne didn't let go.

"Why would I have any reason to be jealous of you?" He mimicked my pose.

"Why? Well, let's see. Roxanne picked me to bid on for one, and for two, I raised more money for the charity than you did!" I looked down at my fingernails with an air of nonchalance, "Quite a bit more, if I remember correctly. Which of course, I always do."

He was getting flustered. I guess he expected Roxanne to be relieved when he showed up, but she was not, and that threw him for a loop. "For the last time, I am not jealous! Roxanne, please tell me why you did this so I can take him back to prison and get back to my date!"

She unwound her arms from my waist much to my dismay, but then she spoke up and I felt much better. "I think he is right about you! I did this because I wanted to, imagine that, and I don't need you to babysit me, Wayne Scott. I am sure your date is upset that you decided to ditch 'her' to come and ruin my date." He flinched when she said that, and I was just dying to ask her what it meant, but she continued her rant to the hero before I could. "You will not be taking him back to prison today. I will do that at the end of our date just like it says in the contract I signed. Now do yourself a favor and get away from us before you find out firsthand the meaning of the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' I better not see you again for the rest of the day either or certain pictures will find their way into the newspapers of fair Metro City. Do I make myself clear?"

"Roxie…"

"No, Wayne. You need to get back to your date. Now."

"I can't…"

"You heard the lady, Metro _Mahn_!"

The hero sighed, looked at each of us, "Fine, Roxie, if he escapes again, it's on you!" Then he sped off back toward his date, wherever she was. I wanted to ask Roxanne a thousand questions about everything she'd said to Metro Man but I didn't really want to focus any more energy on him when she was still here. Her arms returned to my waist and she rested her chin against my shoulder next to my face.

Time seemed to stand still as I flew her all over the city on my hoverbike. We flew in between the buildings, past the bay where my lair was located although I did not point out its location, out into the rural area outside of the city, and low across the lake. She laughed and clung to me like there was no tomorrow. Then I remembered a special place and I knew just where I wanted to take her. It was a favorite place of mine as a child, unspoiled by anything for years because the property was owned by some lady's cats. No one could figure out how to get the title legally since the taxes were paid out of the considerable estate and there was no mortgage to foreclose. The trust the woman had established for the care of her favorite pets, all of their offspring, and their property was very specific. Should anything untoward happen to any of the rich-kitties, the estate's funds in their entirety would be donated to the local Humane Society and all of the servants would be out of a job. The attorney for the estate was very strict with the administration of the decedent's wishes.

The lucky felines, it seemed, had also received the lady's homestead and her butler, cook and maids, all of whom only stayed because their pay was not cut at all, provided they cared for her pets at the level to which they were accustomed. The woman was a genius to see to it that her wishes were still being carried out over thirty years later. So, the property just sat there, prime lakefront real estate, completely undeveloped and abandoned, only kept up because the trust said so. The servants were paid to do what they were instructed, not question their orders. And they were all inclined to keep the cushy easy jobs they had. So, I had a place to call a sanctuary without worrying about someone seeing me.

We arrived in a beautiful grassy meadow dotted here and there with trees and low shrubs. It being summer, the weather was fantastic. I was tempted to ask her to go for a swim, but that seemed impractical since we had plans later and I was sure neither of us had a bathing suit. Maybe after dinner, if she still wanted my company, we could come back here. I landed in the meadow and we got off the bike. The wind was blowing in off the water and made the heat of the summer day much more pleasant. I eventually told her about my desire for a swim and she seemed to like the idea and agreed with me that after dinner would be much more fun. I did not ask about a bathing suit but I did wonder if she had any ulterior motives, which excited me more than anything.

I took her for a walk around the bit of the lake that abutted the ten acre property and we walked in companionable silence for several minutes. With no warning, she suddenly asked, "So, do you ever think you would give up being a villain?" Suddenly it occurred to me that perhaps the station had paid for her 'date' with me and this was just a clandestine effort to get me to let my guard down so they could weasel whatever information they wanted out of me, like an exclusive interview. So, if this was just an interview, then I was not going to play along if that's all she was up to. I'd voluntarily let myself be interviewed for this event, but I'd be damned if she was going to do it against my will or knowledge.

"Why would I do that?" I could only think of two legitimate reasons that would actually happen: disease or disablement. Even if I defeated Metro Man, I wouldn't stop being a villain, because surely some other hero would rise up to face me. The only other reason I could think of that would have ever made me consider giving it up was walking next to me. But she was as unobtainable as defeating Metro Man seemed to be.

"I don't know; say you had a reason good enough to make you consider it. Would you?" her voice broke into my rapid thoughts. Would I consider giving up being a villain if I had the right reason?

"Yes, if the reason was good enough."

"Really?"

"Yes. What kind of reason did you have in mind?"

"Nothing in particular," she said quickly, almost too quickly. So, she was hiding something from me. Perhaps it had to do with her reason for purchasing me.

"If you say so, Miss Ritchi."

"Megamind, I told you to call me Roxanne."

"You did, didn't you? Well, Roxanne, do you have any more surprise questions?" That whole afternoon was a surprise and I honestly had no idea what to expect from her.

"Actually, I wondered if you would try something with me."

"Like what?" What was she up to?

"It's a trust exercise." Oh no, well…maybe. Trust exercise? That could be any of a number of things ranging from extremely pleasant to harshly cruel, depending on the intentions of the other person. I guess it depended on what she asked me to do.

"What ever could you mean, Roxanne?"

"Close your eyes. Please, I have something I want to give you." She said please. No one said please to me, ever. I realized then that whatever it was that she wanted to give me was important to her. But one thing still bothered me.

"Why do you need me to close my eyes?"

"That's the trust part of the exercise. Besides, if you see, it will spoil the surprise," she said confidently. I eyed her cautiously for a moment but I couldn't see any malicious intent in her face, so I decided to trust her. I stopped walking and stood there with my eyes closed, waiting for whatever her surprise… Suddenly, I felt a pressure against my lips. My eyes flew open, confused in the extreme. She was kissing me! And she wasn't stopping. I let my eyes slip closed again and returned the gentle pressure she put on my lips back to hers. All too soon, she pulled away.

For several moments afterward, I stood there with my eyes closed. I was unsure of my expression at the time; however I am certain it was not suave by any definition of the word. I risked opening my eyes and found her face inches from mine, her lips were drawn up into a contented smile and her eyes shined as they found mine. "Thank you. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"You have?"

"Yes, I have." I literally bit my tongue to stop myself from asking why. It didn't stop my mind from screaming the question. And how long was a 'long time' anyway? Her behavior was thrilling but perplexing at the same time. And the cynical, distrustful side of me wouldn't stop yelling at me that this entire situation was going to blow up in my face. Granted, the rest of me, which had already fallen in love with her, was mostly in control, but the cynic showed his presence by casting doubts about her motives.

Silence settled upon us as we made our way back to the hoverbike. I did not want to break it for fear that the dream would end and she would disappear back into my mind as the fantasy she was before. I simply walked next to her not touching her but not keeping my distance either. I wanted nothing more than to be close to her, but I didn't want to push my luck either. We were due back for our dinner reservation soon, and I was hungry after the long walk we'd taken. We reached the bike quickly and I mounted first. She climbed on behind me and wrapped her arms around me, settling her chin on my shoulder, her face very close to mine. I barely noticed the scenery or anything else about our journey back to the lake site where Minion had left us earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I'm glad y'all are enjoying this little story of mine. I hope you like this next chapter. Oh, did I mention I love reviews? They make my muse happy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind, although I wish I did, because I'd have put out a sequel by now! Thank you Dreamworks for these wonderful characters I like to play with now and then!

**Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds go to Charity**

Chapter 5

I landed the hoverbike neatly in the exact location we'd found it and retrieved my coat and tie, putting both back on so I would look my best for Roxanne at dinner. We walked next to each other down the narrow path toward the place where the limousine awaited. The park was mostly deserted as the citizens had their barbecues in anticipation of the fireworks that would occur later when the sun set. Roxanne's hand found its way into mine as she gripped my hand tightly but not painfully for the entire walk back to the limo.

Minion held the door open and I helped Roxanne into the car before climbing in after her. I sat down next to her and she immediately took my hand in hers again and did not let it go until the door opened at the restaurant. She had not said one word to me since we started talking about the fact that we enjoyed each other's company and it worried me that perhaps it was a subject upon which she did not have happy feelings. Maybe she didn't want to have things in common with me, but then, why had she kissed me? And why did she keep touching me for that matter? Her behavior was confusing to say the least.

As the waiter showed us to our table and rattled off something about specials, I couldn't take my eyes off Roxanne. She was so beautiful in this light, even more so than usual. I had a hard time concentrating on the food and drink. In the end, I couldn't really say what I had eaten or whether we had dessert or not because I was so distracted by my lovely companion. We seemed to complete the meal pretty quickly and came to the conclusion that we both wanted to get back to our own unwritten itinerary hastily.

My watch indicated that we still had an hour before the main fireworks show would begin, so we decided to watch the sunset in midair before heading back to my secret place. The colors painted across the sky ranged from dark blue to violent orange and I heard her sigh a few times as she silently held onto my back.

"Roxanne," I began slowly, suddenly interested in saying something profound to her about what she means to me. I also had to break the silence that had settled between us, for better or worse. "I know that I have been little more than a pest for you for years." I heard her giggle behind me. "But, I want you to know that you were an integral part of my life during these years and I have come to enjoy your company very much," she was silent as I spoke, although I didn't feel her pulling away from me. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that she got closer.

"I've liked being in your company for a long time, Megamind; maybe not so much the pest aspect, but..." Her voice trailed off as she clung to me. It warmed my heart that she felt like that. "And well, I admit that I have truly enjoyed the time we have spent together during these last few weeks."

"I've enjoyed every minute we've spent in each other's company over the last month as well." I stiffened, thinking that I might have gone too far. She responded by tightening her grip around me. I risked flying the bike one handed to place my hand on her arm. I was still very excited by the prospect of swimming with Roxanne, especially due to her apparent desire to be close to me, but I had to talk to her about something that was still nagging me. "Roxanne. Will you please tell me now why you paid for this date with me?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I am sure you will, so I'll wait," she said, confidently. She was playing hard to get. Was it possible that she wanted to be gotten, or was my hopeful imagination making me see things that weren't there? She ended the conversation there, as if the reason should be obvious to me. If I made certain assumptions, then she really did like me and she was really here because she wanted to and that would mean she paid for this date because she wanted to be with me, but I couldn't afford to make assumptions. Contrary to popular opinion, I did not relish being made a fool. I tried to avoid making any assumptions at any time, especially when it came to Roxanne. She was as unpredictable and enigmatic as ever.

I again landed the bike in the meadow and dismounted. "Did you still want to go swimming?" she asked me as I helped her off the bike. I couldn't tell if she sounded interested or not.

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes." I allowed myself to breathe again, having only then realized that I had been holding my breath awaiting her response. What a strange reaction. "But, um, I don't have a bathing suit."

"Neither do I. I was just going to wear my underwear," I said like it was something she should have known.

"That's a great idea, except that I am not wearing a bra." Well, that explains why she was concerned.

I couldn't think of a response that didn't make me ridiculously nervous to say to her on that topic, so I went with the safest thing I could think of, "Oh."

She stared contemplatively at the ground for a few moments before she looked back up at me through her lashes. "Well, we'll just have to skinny dip then."

I almost swallowed my tongue on that one. "What?" I was able to choke out after I had partially recovered myself. I was still having trouble breathing.

"No reason for only one of us to be in an embarrassing situation when we can both be equally embarrassed, right?" she explained her reasoning in coming to the conclusion she'd reached. I must say, her logic was impeccable.

I still couldn't believe she'd just said that, though. It was so far outside the realm of possibilities my mind had constructed that I just couldn't wrap my brain around it. I had to ask for clarification; just to be sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me. "Did you really just say you wanted to go skinny dipping… with me?"

"Yes," she smiled patiently.

"Are you feeling okay?" I had to ask. I would not want to take advantage of this unbelievable offer if she was ill or under some kind of duress causing her to not think clearly.

"Yes, now do you want to do this or not?" she sounded impatient as she asked. That clued me in that she was completely herself, which confused me even more as to why she was behaving in such a way.

"Yes, I do," I replied quickly. "Um. I guess we just get undressed and get in. Can you see anything?"

"Other than the water and your eyes, not really." The clouds hung over the moon in the early night and created an unnatural darkness around us.

"Me either, except I can't see your eyes."

"Good."

I felt suddenly unsure as my superpowered fear of her rejection, which had previously stayed every single one of my heart's desires to be with her, reared its ugly head. This could still all be a ruse to embarrass or ruin me. A very elaborate and self-degrading one at that, but still, it could be a ruse. Even if this swimming thing was my idea. "You're not just trying to play a trick on me, are you? You know, I get undressed and get in the water, and then you laugh at me and run off with my clothes." I probably just gave her the idea.

She snickered. "No, but that would be evil, wouldn't it?" Then she blanched, "Wait. You aren't planning on doing that to me, are you?" I couldn't help the evil laugh that escaped my lips. She punched me in the arm and then said, "Megamind, if you do that, I swear I will tell everyone the real reason you did the charity auction. Live."

"Roxanne, you do not scare me. Besides, even you don't know the real reason why I agreed to this madness."

"Try me, Damen Gim."

How in the heck did she know about that? Couldn't I have any mysteries to myself that she didn't try to flesh out? "How do you know about that?" That was the name I'd used to start the MetroCity Boys' Home for Troubled Youths.

"I am a reporter," she said indignantly.

"And a nosy reporter at that. So, what are you going to do with that information if I don't steal your clothes?"

"Nothing, now can you help me with this zipper? I can't reach it." She dropped the topic faster than a hot tomato. I wasn't inclined to continue it either.

"Sure." I turned toward her as she turned away from me and I found the zipper at the back of her dress in the dark by fumbling for it with my fingers. As I drew the pull down the zipper and my fingers briefly brushed her back, I noticed that she shivered slightly.

"Your skin is so warm," she said, as if explaining her shiver. I did not reply, I simply finished with the zipper and turned away, walking toward the shore of the lake and leaving my clothes draped over a convenient bush. I immediately got in the cool water and swam out to a deeper area where I could float upright with only my head above water.

Roxanne was not too far behind me and she touched my shoulder when she caught up. I turned to look in the direction her hand came from in the dark and was startled to see her face suddenly lit up in bright green. The sound of the distant boom from the mortar did not arrive until a few seconds later. When it did, she startled and pressed herself into me, my arms wrapped around her of their own volition. Our legs intertwined as we each kicked to stay afloat. Several brightly colored fireworks exploded before she moved again. My unfortunate involuntary reaction at the sudden proximity of her naked body to mine seemed to grab her attention.

Her voluntary reaction was more surprising as she pulled her head back only far enough to look into my eyes for a moment before she pressed her lips to mine again. I did not hesitate to react that time as my eyes slipped closed and I kissed her back, but I was still confused although my body seemed to know exactly what it was doing. Perhaps I was over-thinking things; perhaps she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted her to. Just as I started to let myself believe that was the case, she ended the kiss abruptly and swam away from me. I chased after her and she kept swimming, checking over her shoulder periodically, presumably to see if I was following, like a cat toying with its owner. I could hear a faint giggle over the splashing of the water coming from her direction. She was obviously having fun.

The fireworks continued bursting overhead creating a surreal effect around us. I hadn't realized she'd been headed back toward the shore until I caught a flash of white illuminated in blue that quickly disappeared behind the same convenient clump of bushes where I had left my clothes. I got out of the water, somewhat irked that she was done with our swim, and marched over to the spot my clothes had been stashed. I had a momentary stab of panic when the clothes were not there, but I found them on the ground beneath the bush where I had stashed them, so I quickly got dressed.

Once I was clothed, I went in search of Roxanne. The pyrotechnics had died down and only the sparse illegal fireworks could be seen in the distance any longer. The darkness had settled on my private sanctuary, disrupted only by the soft light of the full moon that had risen high overhead once the clouds had dissipated. When I found Roxanne, she was sitting on the relatively flat ground, facing the lake with her shoulder resting against one of the few trees that lined the lakeshore. She was dressed again although the zipper was only partway done. I approached her cautiously, unsure of why she had run off. She heard me coming.

"Hey."

"Roxanne? Are you okay?" I towered over her as I stood next to her because she was still seated. She looked up at me and smiled. I was still not accustomed to that reaction to my presence, although I must admit that it was something I could get used to.

She took a deep breath before replying. "Yep. Want to join me?"

I nodded and sat down next to her, relieved that she was not hiding from me. "Would you like me to finish zipping up your dress?" She smiled and turned away from me so I could handle the part of the zipper she could not reach. My hands lingered near her hair for a moment when I finished with the zipper. I'd always wanted to run my fingers through it. It looked so soft and the bit that brushed across my fingers in the gentle breeze blowing across the water was every bit as velvety as I'd imagined. I resisted the temptation to bury my hands in her soft locks, however, and simply returned them to my lap.

"Thank you," she said, and the words sounded so foreign in my ears that I had almost didn't realize she was talking to me even though I knew I was the only other person there. She turned her torso back around so we were facing the same direction looking out over the dark lake, rippling with the reflections of the city lights and the moon. I found myself wishing for nothing more than to have this time with her last forever. An impossible a wish I knew, but an earnest one nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: If Roxanne seems a bit out of character, please remember that we are entirely inside Megs' head in this story, so what you are reading are his impressions of her, not necessarily how she really is. He's just as confused by her behavior as you are! And, we all put the ones we love up on a pedestal every now and then. Anyway, here is the next installment. Be sure to tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind, although I wish I did, because I'd have put out a sequel by now! Thank you Dreamworks for these wonderful characters I like to play with now and then!

**Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds go to Charity**

Chapter 6

Time, of course, is not forgiving or kind when one is in desperate need of more of it. I sensed that the brief glance of normalcy and togetherness with her that I'd had for today was drawing to a close. It made me sad to think that we'd both be relegated to our old villain-victim relationship by tomorrow. I knew I did not want that anymore, however I had no idea how to go about making the change a permanent one. I settled for simply reminding her of the time. "It's almost midnight," I remarked to her as I trailed the backs of my fingers up her arm, relishing the feel of her cool skin against mine. She turned and looked directly into my eyes, a warm smile on her lips.

"What, are you going to turn into a pumpkin?" she flirted with me. I loved it when she did that. It made me smile at her as always.

"Possibly, I can't be certain it won't happen." I stated truthfully because, technically speaking, anything is possible. Then I smirked at her obvious confusion and laughed. "No, I was talking about the fact that my official release from prison ends at midnight." She let out a relieved sigh and then laughed. I couldn't help but join in with her laughter because she was genuinely amused about something.

"I am certain that you have no intention of going back to prison," she explained once she had stopped giggling.

Normally, I would have laughed and agreed immediately, but the agreement I'd signed with the Boys' Home weighed heavily on my mind. It felt like my breaking my word to them would take away from the relationship I had with them they didn't even know existed, and that honestly bothered me. "Well, I have to, actually, according to the contract I signed with the Boys' Home and the warden. You can be the one to turn me in at the prison gate, if you want." She would probably get a kick out of that.

"What if I don't want…" Or not.

"Then I can just leave and go back there by myself." Maybe she had been hiding from me after all. _Was_ she just trying to get away from me? I felt a lump form in my throat. "It's really no problem. In fact, if you would prefer, I can go now." The look on her face stopped me from simply getting up and running away to sulk.

"Are you finished?" she asked impatiently. I nodded and she continued, "What I was saying before you interrupted me, was this: what if I don't want you to go?"

"What?" She couldn't be serious. Could she?

"What if I want you to stay with me?"

She was serious! It was like a slap in the face, but in a good way, if that makes any sense. _The_ Roxanne Ritchi wanted me. Or rather, that she wanted me to stay with her. Whatever that entailed. I was thrilled at the prospect of anything she wanted to do that involved the two of us being together. And, I wanted to kiss her so badly, but we had only kissed twice and she started it both times, so I was unsure if she would want me to kiss her. Instead, I began to over-think her motives again; it was so easy to sink into my seemingly bottomless pit of doubt and self-loathing. I found myself uttering a reply at her, suddenly feeling suspicious of her intentions. "Why do you want that?"

She looked hurt by the question, but answered none-the-less, "Because I'm not ready to give you up."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," she stated matter-of-factly. Then her voice became softer, "Please don't go." That was the most incredible thing anyone had ever said to me. She asked me to stay and I wanted to do nothing more than just that. I was certainly not opposed to being out of prison against the City's wishes. And _she_ was the one who wanted me to be out too, so how could I say no? I wanted to say yes, so why did I have a guilty feeling settle over me? It was definitely no big deal to me to be a fugitive, so why did I feel the need to go back to the prison now? And then I remembered my reason…

"I think I need to go back tonight, Roxanne." She looked sad at my statement, and I felt the need to clarify. I couldn't have her thinking I didn't want to be with her…if that's what she really wanted, "I have to because I don't want the Boys' Home to suffer any bad press because of me that would undermine their efforts."

"You really care about them don't you?"

"Yes, I do." I confessed. She already knew anyway. "But I can be back out of there in minutes. I mean, if you really want to be around me more tonight, that is." I still didn't understand what she wanted from me at all. I was going to go with whatever she asked of me, understanding or no, and regardless of the consequences, because she was like a drug to me. I was unable to resist the power she had over me and I didn't want to. I was so addicted to her being in my life and us being on good terms that I dreaded the thought of going back to the old way, almost to the point of making myself sick over it.

"Megamind," she interrupted my thoughts, her tone incredulous. "You still haven't figured out why I bought you yet, have you?"

"Not entirely." I was certain that she had a good reason, and I was certain it was not a mean one; she just wasn't that type of person. I had determined that she wanted to spend time with me, but I couldn't comprehend why.

"Okay. So, if you haven't entirely got it, then tell me what you do have figured out."

I looked away from her for a moment to collect my thoughts. They always seemed to become muddled when she was so close. Temptress. "All I was able to determine is that, for some reason I can't seem to comprehend, you wanted to spend time with me today enough for you to pay seventeen thousand and ten dollars." That was part of what had me so confused. Wasn't I the one who had kidnapped her on a near-biweekly basis for almost a decade? Wasn't I the one who put her in dangerous situations during each and every one of said kidnappings? Even if the death traps I invented weren't really ever dangerous to her. Why would she want to be with me at all?

"I'll give you a hint. My maximum bid was not reached in the silent auction, so I would have paid more for this opportunity if I had needed to. So, why do you think that is?" She looked at me expectantly.

She really wanted me to decide for myself why she was acting in this new strange way. It wasn't that I was not up to the challenge of figuring it out; I had figured it out, but what I had determined about her behavior didn't make any sense to me at all. She just couldn't possibly be thinking the things that my logical conclusions seemed to suggest. Could she? "I don't know," I answered cautiously. I didn't want to say what I was thinking and wind up being wrong. I'd never be able to look at her again and that was something I could not bear. She seemed to be getting frustrated at my lack of understanding her motives.

"I thought that was the most obvious part. Come on; use that big brain of yours!" She sighed, exasperated. "I kissed you twice, why do you think I did that?"

I hadn't figured that out yet either. "Morbid curiosity?" I guessed.

She rolled her eyes. "See, you are doing it again."

"What?"

"Being dense." That was the second time she'd accused me of that, and it was really starting to bother me.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Miss Ritchi?" I snapped, slipping back to her formal name in my frustration.

"You know, dense, slow on the uptake, thick-headed; whatever you want to call it. For being as ridiculously intelligent as you are, you have a remarkable ability to ignore the obvious." That almost felt like a slap in the face. "And the name is Roxanne."

"What do you mean?" She groaned, obviously irked, and then did something completely unexpected. She moved so quickly, I almost missed the way she pushed off the ground with one hand, pivoted around on her right knee and slid neatly into place on my lap, her legs straddling me and causing her dress to ride up her creamy thighs. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. I looked into hers, so beautifully illuminated in the light from the moon overhead, almost sparkling.

"I like you, Megamind. I didn't expect to since you are a self-proclaimed evil villain, but I really do. I never anticipated that you would turn out to be a nice guy. And, I care about you. I care about you more than I have cared about any man in a long, long time," she said quietly and I stared at her, unable to speak. "That's why I did this." The girl of my dreams told me that she liked me, and more importantly, that she cared about me. I couldn't feel the ground beneath me anymore. She must have thought I had lost my mind because I swear that I stared at her for a good hour before I finally was able to speak again.

My hand found its way to her cheek and she leaned in to my touch. I caressed her face with my thumb as I confessed softly, "Roxanne, I care a great deal for you. I never imagined that you would feel anything at all for me, other than annoyance." She laughed at that; it made me smile.

When I realized the time had caught us unawares, I remembered the other less altruistic reason that I absolutely had to go back there tonight. I had not told Roxanne that the prison had made me wear a tracking device so they would be able to find me if I did not come back tonight. It was unobtrusive enough not to be seen, and I had almost forgotten about the tiny thing stuck to my head behind my left ear. Almost. It served as a definitive reminder that I had to go back lest the powers that be descend upon our…my sanctuary or even my lair. That would be completely unacceptable, especially since they would include Roxanne in the blame for my 'escape' as well. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I am afraid that it is time for me to go back to the prison."

She sighed. "Okay. I'll take you back there, but only under two conditions."

"All right," I replied. I didn't care what they were; I just wanted to be with her as long as possible. This feeling in my chest was intoxicating and I wasn't sure I would be able to survive without it or her for that matter, now that I had opened the flood gates on the feelings I'd denied and bottled up for years.

"One. You have to promise that you will be back out in less than an hour. I want you standing on my balcony at one a.m. sharp!"

"I promise I'll do everything I can to make it happen."

"Okay. Two. You have to kiss me. Right n–" I interrupted her this time as my hand quickly but gently grabbed the back of her head and I pulled her lips to mine in a fierce kiss. My other arm wrapped around her waist and I felt her arms around me tighten. I pulled her closer in response. Her lips parted and our tongues met for the first time. It was the most disgusting wonderful thing I had ever done. And I wanted more! I found that I couldn't get enough of her taste as I devoured her mouth. She was enthralling! My hands found their way to the sides of her face and held her still as I kissed her for all I was worth.

Her hands rested on my chest in between ventures up my neck to caress my skull or down my back to squeeze my butt. I wanted her to touch every inch of me, and I suddenly felt inconveniently overdressed for what I wanted to do with her. Too soon, the kiss from heaven ended and she was looking in my eyes. I discovered, with unparalleled delight, that she had the same longing, love-struck look in her eyes as I was certain resided in mine. "Time to go," I reminded her as I pulled back out of her embrace and inclined my head toward the hoverbike.

The ride back to the prison was a short one, although I didn't land the bike right at the front door. The prison would have confiscated it. Instead, I landed a short distance away in a small wooded area that could hide the hoverbike until Minion or I could retrieve it. I also wanted to have the time we spent walking available to discuss what she needs to do after turning me in. I didn't want her getting hurt or trying to interfere or participate in breaking me back out of prison.

"Roxanne," I said as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes?" she replied. And then, before I could say what I wanted to, I heard her say, "Wayne, why are you here? I thought I made myself clear before." What was he doing here?

"Justice had to be sure this criminal is returned to the prison where he belongs." The hero hovered in our path on the sidewalk, glaring at me. He was wearing his tights and cape now. I really couldn't stand him. He always got in the way of what I wanted.

She huffed indignantly. "So now you don't trust me? I said I would bring him back, and I did."

"No, it's him I don't trust. And you have been with him all day, so there is no telling how far he got his claws in you and what he could make you do!" He reached toward Roxanne as if to take her from me. I immediately put myself between her and him. Her hand never left my arm.

"Ha! Like I could really manipulate someone as intelligent as Roxanne. Shows how little you really know about her, Metro _Mahn_!" I replied. He glared at me. I felt her grip on my arm tighten and heard a snicker escape her lips.

"Wayne, we are obviously here and I am sure these nice guards have no intention of letting him leave, so you are really unnecessary at this point. Please go away, I am sure your bo-girlfriend is waiting for you." His eyes became bigger than mine and his face turned red before he flew off without another word.

A moment later, I turned to her. "Roxanne, I have to know what that was all about."

"No, not yet. I am sure it will come out eventually," she smiled back at me. Then all the pieces fell into place. The way she'd said 'she' earlier and the 'bo-girlfriend' and then the last piece of it when she'd said it would all come out. It couldn't be possible!

"Oh my God! He's gay?" Roxanne stopped and tugged me back, making me look her in the eyes. The look she gave me confirmed what I'd asked without anything being said. "Well, that certainly explains a lot. Wow, you think you know someone. So, Nancy is..."

She nodded her head. "Really a guy, yes, and they have been together for years. And he's just as pretty as he looked dressed up as Nancy, although I've never seen him cross-dress until this morning. See, I told you he wasn't my boyfriend!" Her smile was ironic and I was not sure how to interpret her exuberance. "God, I can't tell you how good it feels that someone else knows." Then she froze and stared at me wide-eyed. "Wait. You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

I stared at her for a long moment. I could literally kill his reputation with the women of the city as being the dreamy hero with one little slip to the media, but that could jeopardize this new-found camaraderie I had with Roxanne, and that was completely unacceptable. "No, I don't think I have any reason to out him. But, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way again."

"That's understandable."

We lapsed into silence as we finished the walk toward the prison. I needed to make sure she understood how things needed to proceed before I left her company, so there would not be any confusion. "Roxanne, I want you to go straight back to your apartment after you turn me in. I will meet you there once I have escaped. Don't go for the bike when you leave, just call a cab. Okay?"

"Okay." She was quiet for a moment until we approached the corner of the last street we'd have to cross to get to the prison, and then she stopped walking and turned toward me. "Megamind," she started and I looked into her eyes, "I just want to make one thing clear before we get there, so you don't think otherwise."

"Go ahead." I couldn't imagine what she could possibly want to clarify now. Maybe she had changed her mind and was letting me down easy. Her lips against mine in a brief but passionate kiss disrupted my downward spiral and she regained my full attention.

"I am only turning you in because you say you can get back out tonight. I don't want you to be here, so please don't start to doubt what I said because I am about to turn you over to them, no matter what I say in the process." She smiled and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please come to me after you leave here. I want to see you."

"Oh, I intend to, Roxanne. I want to see you too, believe me." She seemed relieved and turned her body back toward the prison to finish her undesired task. We quickly walked the remaining distance to the guard booth and Roxanne and I found the Warden standing by the booth waiting with thinly veiled impatience.

"Good evening, Warden," I said politely.

"You're late, Megamind," the older man said gruffly. Then he turned to Roxanne, "Thank you for returning him to us, Miss Ritchi. I called a cab for you when I saw you two walking up. It should be here any moment."

"Thank you," and then she turned to me. "Well, Megamind, I hope that after today that you will think twice about kidnapping me."

I couldn't resist, "Oh, Miss Ritchi, I am fairly certain that I will be seeing more of you than ever." She rolled her eyes with an indignant huff. I was glad we'd clarified things before this, because she was a very good actress. It was almost still hard to believe that she wanted me to break out and come to her, but she'd said so and I decided to believe her. The warden cuffed my wrists and I made eye contact one last time with Roxanne. It was only then that I saw that she was truly sorry to see me locked up, and I knew I had to get back out quickly. Contract fulfilled, I had no qualms about getting back out of prison tonight, and now I had to figure out how I would be making my escape. I just had to wait for them to take off the stupid monitoring device.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Fear not, dear readers! I do indeed finally earn my M rating in this chapter. And with that, this story draws to a close. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know by sending me a review!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind, although I wish I did, because I'd have put out a sequel by now! Thank you Dreamworks for these wonderful characters I like to play with now and then!

**Supervillain for Sale, All Proceeds go to Charity**

Chapter 7

Half an hour later, I had been strip searched and they'd taken off the stupid tracking tag. Minion's well designed tuxedo had been confiscated and I was clothed in the gaudy orange jumpsuit that clashed horribly with my skin. Two guards were walking me back to my cell. After we passed by the warden's office and were closer to the wing reserved for my incarceration alone, I heard one of my guards collapse to the ground. I turned around to find myself looking into a pair of familiar warm brown eyes. "Ah, Minion. You fantastic fish, you!"

"Just doing my job, Sir," he said as he stowed the forget-me-stick underneath his generated disguise. He handed me another watch which I fastened to my wrist rapidly. I scanned the unconscious guard and stowed his sleeping body in an empty cell. With my disguise firmly in place, Minion and I strolled out the front door of the prison. Once we'd walked a safe distance away from the lights of the exercise yard, we deactivated our disguises. "I have the invisible car parked over here."

"Excellent as usual, you perfect Pisces. However, I have other plans this evening. And if I hurry, I might just beat her there."

"Her, Sir?"

"Yes, Roxanne, of course!" My favorite fish looked at me with wide eyes. I explained further. "She really likes me, Minion! She told me to come to her apartment after I got back out tonight. I am going to take the hoverbike."

"Okay, Sir, then I will see you later," he sounded like he was happy. I was starting to think he'd been planning this since he'd agreed to help her with the auction. I would have to talk to him about that later. For now, I had no time!

"That you certainly will, my fine fishy friend!" As I spoke, I was already running toward the place where we had stashed the bike earlier. From standby mode, I had it in the air in no time. I sped to Roxanne's apartment building without incident and landed the bike neatly on the balcony outside her apartment. The lights were off, so I decided to sneak in and surprise her. The lock was not difficult to pick and I found myself inside her orderly apartment just as I heard her key slide into the lock on the front door. I hurriedly closed the balcony door and sat myself on the couch just before she turned the lights on.

Her back was facing me as she stowed her purse and keys in their usual locations. I couldn't help myself as I spoke in the low voice I usually reserved for my interactions with her during kidnappings, "We meet again, Miss Ritchi." And then she screamed. It wasn't the terrified scream I'd always longed to hear from her. It was more like the excited scream of a child who got just what they wanted on Christmas. She dropped the mail she'd still been holding in her hands and flung herself across the room into my lap, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I held her for a moment before I had to know, "Roxanne, it's only been an hour since we parted company. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine; I was just worried that you weren't going to come, or that Wayne would interfere. Anyway. I'm very glad you are here." Her body relaxed into mine and I tightened the hold I had on her. A long silence settled between us in which neither of us felt the need to make a sound. It was surprisingly comforting to have such closeness with another person, and it was a miracle that that person was her. After several minutes, she spoke into the silence, admitting quietly that, "I was also a little worried that you would go back to the old status quo once I turned you in. I don't want to lose what I feel that we've gained here. Do you?" She shifted awkwardly, but I was not ready to let her go yet, so I held on. She didn't resist.

"Before I answer, may I ask a question?" She nodded. "What is it that you feel we have gained?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "I hope at least that we have gained a new understanding. I mean, we are friends now, right? You aren't really planning on still kidnapping me, are you?"

I smiled at her questions, and then I took her hand gently in mine and placed a light kiss on the back of her knuckles. "When I said what I did, I had hoped to be spending more time with you voluntarily. I quite enjoy your company, Roxanne. So, no, from here on out, I will only kidnap you if you want me to." She laughed at that. I continued, "And at most?" She had qualified her answer when she said it; I was merely asking for clarification.

"At most?" She slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "At most, I hope we have gained a chance to see where we can take this thing we seem to have between us. I know I am certainly looking forward to finding out what happens next. But, I am a little afraid."

Now it came out. "I knew I frightened you. It's only natural."

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then, what has you scared?" my voice was gentle and I hoped comforting to her. She'd thrown a wrench in my thoughts and I had to know why she was suddenly nervous.

"The thought that I am letting myself become involved with you like this and you aren't going to give up your career, so I am setting myself up for heartbreak. I'm afraid that I won't have the strength to let go when I have to, when you…" I interrupted her train of thoughts with a kiss in an attempt to make my body swallow the watermelon-sized lump that had begun to form in my chest. I wouldn't let anything I did from this day forward cause her heartbreak, I vowed it to myself. She returned my kiss desperately and I found myself clinging to her soft curvy form with no intention of letting go.

I broke away from her only reluctantly and found her eyes with mine as I avowed, "Roxanne, I promise that as long as you are with me, you won't have to make a choice or break your heart. I promise that I won't do anything illegal other than being out of prison. Please say you will be with me. I don't want to lose our new-found relationship either."

She was quiet for a long time, simply staring into my eyes. She traced her fingers along my face, caressing my cheek and then followed the lines of my skull back around to my neck. It felt incredible and I wanted to close my eyes to enjoy the sensation but I was held captive by her gaze. At length, Roxanne confessed quietly, "Megamind, I want to be with you. If you are really willing to keep your word, then I will be yours. But only on one condition."

I sighed. "Another one?" She laughed again; so musical, so beautiful.

"Yes, but I don't think this one will be a problem." Her face came closer to me, our noses almost touching and her eyes still locked on mine.

"Okay," I said with a leading tone in my voice.

"I will only be yours if you agree…" she paused for effect; quite the little performer I had on my hands.

"Agree…" I prompted impatiently.

"…to be mine in return." Wow, of course I was hers - that went without saying, but apparently she needed to hear it.

"I am all yours, Roxanne." Our lips met in a heated exchange and I honestly couldn't remember clearly how we made it to her bedroom, but I did remember vividly when she pushed me down on her bed and climbed on top of me. I remember the look of pure lust on her face as she leaned over me and captured my lips in a rough kiss that made my toes curl inside my laceless prison shoes. It reminded me I was still wearing them, so I kicked them off easily with my toes without missing a beat as she kissed me with more passion than before. Too soon, she sat up and I almost protested until I realized what she was doing.

"Can you help me with the zipper, please?" My hand had found the little metal pull and the zipper was halfway undone before she'd finished asking the question. She smiled at me when she raised her arms over her head and pulled off her dress in one swoop, letting her breasts bounce as she tossed the garment away. Oh God, she was even more beautiful under her clothes, not that I expected anything otherwise. The brief glimpses I'd had earlier paled in comparison to the full picture, which far exceeded even my wildest dreams and I was momentarily stunned. No human woman had ever excited me the way she does. Before I met her, I didn't think it was possible for me to be attracted to one of them. But then Roxanne had always attracted me on many different levels since the day I laid eyes on her. Perhaps it was the incredible person she was; her spirit, her wit, her vivacity, all making one unbelievable combination that was the Roxanne Ritchi I knew. Of course, she was also the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

Finally able to force myself to move, I raised my hands up to reverently caress those heretofore unseen parts of her with tenderness and care, enjoying the way her breasts overflowed my grasp. She leaned into my hands and I squeezed a little harder which elicited a moan from her throat. Struck by a sudden urge, I sat up abruptly and nearly flung her off of my lap. My arms snagged her waist to keep her close as my head dipped down so I could taste her nipple with my tongue and lips. She moaned again and then her hands left my body for a moment. At first, I wondered what she was up to until I felt her fingers poking through the front of my jumpsuit. I stopped my attentions to her breast, momentarily distracted by my own chagrin, as I realized that I had never changed out of the blasted thing when I left Minion at the prison. She seemed to feel the frown on my face and the slight tug away from her fingers because she grasped the front of the suit and pulled me closer, capturing my eyes with hers.

"Please don't pull away. It is turning me on to take this off of you." She was quiet for a moment before she explained. "Maybe because it means you came straight here from there without stopping to change clothes first. Maybe that tells me what your priority was tonight." Her voice became soft toward the end of her statement, suggesting perhaps a hidden pain that had not yet surfaced; something I would have to overcome now that we were going to try being together. I immediately stopped resisting. She finished unbuttoning the front and pushed the orange fabric down my arms, exposing my chest and shoulders. Hands and lips began to explore every inch of my exposed skin as she sat on my lap clad in only a pair of panties that barely covered her delicious derriere.

As I let myself simply enjoy her ministrations, I wondered how far she was going to let this go. I certainly had no limit in mind despite my lack of experience in the subject matter; this was something I'd dreamed about for years, and I had no intention of putting the brakes on any time soon. I was simply going to let whatever odd combination of luck and chance I had magically stumbled upon play out until the inevitable collapse. It occurred to me belatedly that since I had never been a fan of underwear, I almost always went without, and there was no exception to the rule tonight. She could be in for a surprise rather quickly if she went too far. I contemplated what she would think of me if it came to that, and I really, really hoped it was going to come to that. It was either that or the collapse I was expecting any moment was going to happen a lot sooner than I was ready.

I was pulled out of my self-destructive thoughts again by the jumpsuit she had pushed off my shoulders, which had fallen down far enough so that it bound my arms a little, effectively trapping me. Her hands felt incredible running across my skin and since I was powerless to resist, I didn't until it became a major problem that I couldn't touch her. I groaned and she pulled back a little to look at me, then she smirked in her temptress way and kissed me soundly as she ran her hands down my arms, slowly pushing the orange clothing down to my hands. I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and returned my hands to her glorious body, glad to be free of my temporary entrapment. I found that my hands desired to explore a different set of her luscious curves and slowly followed the lines of her body from her shoulders, down her perfectly formed back and on to her pleasingly plump rear. I took hold of her butt with one hand on each cheek and gave a good squeeze. She moaned against my mouth and ground herself against me. I could smell her arousal and the heady scent fed mine ten-fold. I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop now if she wanted me to.

She had returned her hands to my chest and shoulders. As I massaged her backside, she began to kiss along my jaw, paying particular attention to my goatee. I heard a moan escape into the darkness that most certainly did not come from her as her hands felt their way down my chest toward my hips. Her fingers danced across my abdominal muscles and her lips began to move away from my jaw and down my neck again, this time lingering over my Adam's apple. I swallowed, causing the part of my neck she was kissing to bob, and eliciting from her her a delighted giggle. She kissed my throat there again and then caressed her way down my neck and over my collarbones with her perfect lips, her hot tongue and sometimes her sharp teeth, making me tingle all over.

My hands explored every inch of exposed skin they could find, relishing the feel of her silky flesh under my fingers. I could feel myself becoming more noticeably aroused; I began to ponder again how far she was going to let us go. I was game for anything she wanted to do, of course, so the decision was entirely hers, even if she wanted to stop, regardless of how painful that might've been for me at that point. I knew what I wanted her to decide, but I dared not hope that she would want to do something so intimate with me, despite her behavior now. Before I had a chance to sink into a downward spiral again, she backed off of me and stood up. I began to protest, but she pulled me up with her. The prison jumpsuit, no longer having my shoulders to hold it up, simply dropped to the ground around my ankles. I saw her eyes widen as she took in my fully aroused naked body. Now she was the overdressed one. Her royal blue lacy silk panties were the only shred of clothing left between us.

I wanted her so badly, this beautiful angel I'd found; I reached out for her and she grabbed my hand and placed it on her hip over the waistband of her underwear. Then she returned her hands to the back of my skull and made eye contact with me once more. My hand remained on her hip as she said, "I want you, and so if you want me, you'll have to finish…" She never got a chance to complete her statement as I tore her panties down her legs and tossed her on the bed in one smooth motion. I crawled on top of her and positioned myself between her legs with my tip hovering just outside her opening, until she looked into my eyes again. Once I had her full attention, I slowly sank myself inside her until I couldn't go any further. The pleasure-pain look on her face mirrored the way I felt. I pulled out almost completely and then pushed back inside again slowly, enjoying the feeling of her tight muscles against my hyper-sensitive skin. I moved my hips around a little and she gasped, so I did it again and she let out a moan.

Her hands came up to grasp at my buttocks and I decided to see what it felt like to create real friction between us. I began to move myself in and out slowly, but never pulling completely out of her warm inviting place. She writhed beneath me and I felt powerful as I realized that this incredible person was literally at my complete mercy. Much more so than she ever had been when I'd kidnapped her. The feeling was intoxicating, but it only made me want to please her more, to see how many different ways that I could make her happy, make her moan, or perhaps scream my name in ecstasy. This was the power that I'd been missing: the power to make another person feel good, to directly influence them to be happier. This was definitely something I could get used to. It being Roxanne over whom I seemed to have this influence had absolutely nothing to do with my power trip. Nope. Nothing at all.

I felt the tingling in my body begin to increase as I came closer to the finale of my performance. My thrusting into her became careless as I increased speed to build up the pressure toward the final explosion. She moaned in pleasure and I felt my body finally begin spewing my seed into her in hot spurts as I shuddered with each release, shakily hovering over her. I seemed to have lost control of my senses and motor control was questionable as I sank onto the bed atop my exquisite lover. She was sweaty and panting beneath me, her arms wrapped around my back holding me to her. Her hair matted to her forehead in thick streaks and her eyes half-lidded in lust. She was so sexy to me at that moment; lying there disheveled, all because of me. I wished silently for more chances to do this for her. She, as she was with absolutely no changes, constituted the epitome of perfection in my not-so-humble opinion.

Our eyes met and I lost myself for what felt like an eternity in her crystal blue orbs. She reached her hand up between us to caress my face and I knew then that I would never be able to let her go, no matter what happened. I wrapped my arms around her waist possessively, pulling her tighter to me and pinning her other arm in the process. She smiled up at me and pulled on my chin to bring my lips down to hers. I happily captured her lips with mine and our tongues danced together in a kiss that felt more passionate than any I'd ever seen in the movies.

I felt myself beginning to become aroused again. She seemed to notice because she squirmed and ground her hips into mine so she moved me around inside her. She moaned loudly in pleasure, evidently enjoying being in control. I rolled us over so she was on top of me and lay back as she sat up. She rocked back and somehow I went even deeper inside her. Apparently gravity was my ally in this heated struggle. She straddled me, still moving her hips around and causing me to rub her insides in a different way. I watched the way her breasts bounced delightfully and brought my hands up to caress her soft mounds. She leaned into my touch, forcing me to grasp her harder than I intended. She moaned again and her breathing increased in speed, to the point that she was almost panting. I could feel her muscles tightening around me in waves as the tension began to build inside me more quickly this time. I began my second trip over the top in no time. Roxanne's erratic breathing and her tight grip on my shoulders, coupled with the tenseness in almost every muscle in her body, were clues that I had managed to make her take the trip with me this time. I felt a sudden hot wetness gush down onto me and the bed around us before she collapsed against me with an exhausted huff.

"Ohmy…ohmy…oh my God, Megamind." She breathed in a slow pant for a moment before she spoke again. She pulled up and off of me and then lay next to me in the bed. We faced each other naked, flushed, sweaty, and both utterly spent. I was still turned on, but I didn't think I would be able to do that again quite so soon. "That was incredible."

"Yes, you were," I told her. I'd never ever been able to get myself twice in the same day before. I guess there was something to be said for having an emotional connection to one's mate. She was the only woman I had ever wanted and would ever want. "I love you, Roxanne," I said it before I could stop myself. It was much too soon to be telling her that. That was confirmed by the silence I received in response. I felt the need to explain creeping up on me as the silence dragged on. "I uh…I know my timing is bad, since we just did what we did and some men only say that to get a woman into that situation, but, um, despite all that, I meant every word with all my heart. I'm sorry if it is too soon for you to hear, but I can't help how I feel. I hope you can under…"

She silenced me with a finger over my lips. "Shh." Our eyes locked and she smiled at me before she continued. "Megamind, I think I love you, too." I kissed her finger and she moved it out of the way before she pressed her lips against mine in a sweet kiss. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night, naked and sweaty from our activities, and I had never felt so peaceful or at home as I did in her arms. I knew then I would never be able to let her go, no matter the difficulties we would surely face. With her in my life and in my arms, I felt as though there was no challenge too great for me to conquer.

Epilogue

The next morning, I awoke before my lovely Roxanne and slipped out of bed without disturbing her. I found a black silk robe in her bathroom and put that on because I did not want to put that damned prison getup back on willingly. I would have to call a Brainbot to bring me some clothing later. Right then I did not want the intrusion.

I wanted to do something nice for Roxanne, so I decided to make her breakfast. That was a normal thing to do after spending the night together, right? I went out to her kitchen to see what she had that I could cook. I was not that proficient in the kitchen, having never had a reason to be thanks to Minion, but I could cook a few things. First I found everything to make some coffee, being a huge fan of the stuff myself as long as there was enough sugar in it. Then, I found some bacon and eggs in her refrigerator and bread for some toast. As the coffee brewed, I set to work cooking the bacon in the frying pan I found after the third cabinet I looked in and was listening to the crackling and popping in the pan when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Mmm, morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning, Roxanne," I responded. She squeezed me and let go.

"Ooh! Coffee." She padded over to the full pot and poured herself a cup. She took a sniff and then a sip of the black liquid. "Mmm. Would you like some?" I nodded as I flipped the last pieces of bacon in the pan. "How do you take it?"

"Eight scoops of sugar and three creams."

"Wow. Coffee on a stick!"

"What can I say? I like it sweet." She laughed and pulled out another cup from the cabinet. "What kind of eggs would you like?" I asked her.

"Over hard."

"Over hard?" I'd never heard of that kind. I preferred scrambled myself, with lots of cheese.

"Yeah, it's just a fried egg. I don't like the runny yolks. You just break the yolk while it's frying, add a little salt and pepper, and wait for it to cook solid before you take it off the heat. Makes a great breakfast sandwich. Two pieces of buttered toast, one fried egg with a slice of cheese and a few strips of bacon. Yum!" She smiled as she handed me my coffee.

"You sound like you've made that a few times before."

"Yep, I usually make one when I have some extra time in the morning before work. It's easy to eat on the go."

"Well, you just make yourself comfortable and breakfast will be ready shortly, my dear." She smiled at me and walked around the island to sit at the bar. I put my coffee down on the counter next to the stove and began frying her eggs. I decided to try them her way, since I'd never tried them before. As I cooked, I heard a muffled thump outside her front door.

"I guess the paper is running late this morning," she said as she stood and padded over to the door, opening it and grabbing the thick newspaper from the other side. She came back to the bar and set the paper down. I finished cooking and assembled our breakfast sandwiches, then put them on a plate and came around to sit next to her to eat. As I sat down, I saw the front page.

There, in full color, was a picture of me standing next to Metro _Mahn _and the other men from the auction yesterday. The headline read, "Megamind, Metro Man, Raise Thousands for Boys' Home." I looked at Roxanne and saw her smiling widely at me. My chest swelled with pride as I realized it was the first time I had ever been featured in the paper without being humiliated by the hero in tights. I found that I rather enjoyed the feeling and despite the ridiculousness of the outfit and feeling as exposed as I had. Now that I was on the other side, I could affirmatively say, it was all worth it.

THE END


End file.
